Ethos
by MidnightMoonWarrior
Summary: "So, you and me Scott, we're brothers now" - A Derek point of view of the forest scene from the pilot. We've seen it from Scott's frantic view, but what about the older wolf's thoughts? Just exploring why Derek went back for Scott. Why didn't he run?


**Greetings and Happy Holidays. For whatever reason, I decided to post this now instead of weeks earlier when I had first finished it. I always wondered if I should post it or save if for another time. Thinking time is over, so you are now reading this. **

**Disclaimer: I am nothing but a humble fan of Teen Wolf, owning nothing but my take on what Derek's thoughts may have been during this scene. Nothing more and nothing less. (Lawyers, this is your cue to back off ;p ) **

**AN: The title for this story, Ethos, is a word of Greek origin that means "character". It is used to describe the guiding beliefs or ideals that characterize a community, nation, or ideology. Ethos also provides the root for Ethikos, which means "moral, showing moral character". - When trying to pick a title for something, I try to match it to the content. The title is the first thing you see of a story, it has to make a good impression. I found Ethos to be perfect because I am trying to show more of Derek. He is my favorite character and I feel that his character is not shown as it should be. There has to be reasoning behind that sour puss attitude of his, some kind of motive, so I thought that the word was fitting. **

**ANN: I have not decided if I wish this to be a longer story, which would take scenes from the series and put them in a Derek POV in the way you are about to read. For now, it is stand alone, but we will see in the future. No promises, but the muse works in mysterious ways. **

**Warning(s): As stated in the summary, there is no slash and just violence that occurs in canon. There are mentions to Laura, but nothing explicit. Most of it is just reaching on my part, because as we all know, Derek is one to keep his feelings closed off. One of the reasons I wrote this in the first place. Language is very tame, except for a few bad words. Nothing major. **

******Though I am a vain creature at times, I always want to improve. Due to that - Constructive criticism is encouraged, reviews are loved, and flames are used to roast marshmallows.**

**So sorry for the long notes, but now we can read! **

**I hope you all enjoy! **

* * *

Running had always calmed him, focused his attention towards a problem as well as remind him that whatever was going on outside of the woods around him was irrelevant. It was the same thing that his pack had done when faced with hunters or other packs intruding on their lives; Laura had continued the tradition, the first time it had been just the two of them being just after the fire and even then the only sounds were that of footsteps, breaths, and tears.

Now, he was alone.

It had never been planned this way, never a thought in his mind; belief in the reality that was his situation came only with the fact that he was here, seeing with his own eyes. The last few days had passed in a blur, but now he wished that time could move faster.

Then he wouldn't have to hear every creak that came with any pressure applied to burnt wood, the faintest smell of ash and family overpowering as he tried not to let it get to him. Out of the corner of his vision, he could still see cooling embers.

He was sprinting away, anywhere but the place his guilt and sorrow flourished. There was no one else with him, but the problems stacked against his odds were the kind a fully realized alpha, with a strong pack, would have to deal with.

He was a beta, and a single person for that matter. There was no one else; Laura was dead and Peter might as well be. Any and all ally packs were too far away or unwilling to provoke the wrath of the hunters who had created the condemned situation known as his family home. Bottom line was that he was in over his head.

At least it was somewhat peaceful in the forest, nothing echoing except for blowing wind and the occasional movement from an animal smaller than him. Perhaps he would sleep outside tonight, like he had last night, when the ancient howls had threatened his sanity. The dirt floor would be uncomfortable, but it would be an escape.

Facing the skeletal remains of his life had to be done, but not tonight. Not any night if he had his way, but eventually he had to go in. He couldn't keep running forever; though the way the fallen leaves crunched beneath his heel, it seemed he could.

He needed more time, so that is why he would fold himself into the car's backseat, shivering slightly at the lack of a blanket. Maybe he would get more than five hours of sleep tonight, although it would more than likely be unlikely. At least he wasn't as picky as Laura had been, who would have thrown a…

No. Not now. The kid was supposed to stay home, or at least out of the woods. He had left the girl's jacket as a warning to the Argents, who had been hunting with heavy trigger fingers ever since he had arrived back into town – it wasn't supposed to attract the puppy of a new wolf.

_Dammit. _

Changing directions only took a moment, while closing the gap between him and the teen seemed to stretch out longer than expected; there were hunters in the woods, as there had been every night as part of their patrol. It was amusing in a disheartening manor that their 'patrol' had started specifically coming on his land in the recent days. There were no coincidences, only truth.

It had been a sweet stab to the heart, one that coupled relief and grief, when he found that there was another. Scott was a child, he didn't understand; the fact that there was finally someone similar to him around meant nothing, the teen hated him.

He was alone in his fight to discover what happened, to try and hold himself together. To walk the fine line between running an investigation and committing an act that would lead to a bullet in the heart.

Calling himself a 'friend' of Scott's had been a lie and a bad one at that, but the nice thing about humans is that most can't tell the difference as long as you smile and give them no reason to question your words. Allison had believed him and now she was out of harm's way, but it was unlikely that Scott would see it that way.

It was not the tendency of werewolves to be rational, the urge to let the instinct take over being one that most gave into; Scott was only a few steps away and it was obvious that he wasn't thinking about anything other than the scent coming off the jacket.

A few sticks cracked beneath his feet, which should have been warning enough for Scott to know that he was there. It had been careless to give his place away so easily, but considering he could beat the pup with his eyes closed, it was a mistake he was willing to make. Besides, he wasn't trying to make an enemy; first rule of trying to make friends, or at least allies, was that you don't _stalk _the person. Playing in the shadows and concealing where he was would be bordering that thin line, so it was better to adjust his jacket and prepare for the pitiful attempt of resistance the pup would give him.

"Where is she?" The tone was serious, but not in the slightest scary. He had been face to face with an angry alpha multiple times, between his father and Laura, and when you add in the altercations with hunters, one little beta whining about a human did not send shivers down his spine.

"She's safe, from you" He keeps his voice calm, steady, as he moves closer to the angry werewolf. It was the right decision to remove Allison from the situation, because while he does not like helping the Argents, it will prevent them from having a reason to slit his throat. Now he has to convince Scott that. For some obvious reason he doubted that would be easy.

While he is certainly not the biggest wolf, it was easy to tackle the shirtless teen into the dirt. Rolling down the hill was a fluid motion, one that he did not plan on, but it helped nevertheless. It threw the younger werewolf off and prevented him from getting his bearings.

It almost reminded him of when he was younger, trying to get the jump on his sister and cousins. Usually that had ended with him getting a face full of dirt, but eventually he had gotten to where he was the one putting a foot in the small of someone's back and announcing victory. He was tempted to smile, as the almost long lost feeling of twigs and rocks brushing against his skin was felt once again; just for a moment, the forest felt like home and he was wrestling with another wolf not protecting. Well, at least part of that was true, as their combined momentum slowed.

He snapped out of his thoughts when his senses detected other presences in the woods other than his own and the newly turned. The hunters were getting closer, the stingy scent of wolfsbane on his tongue; they need to go. Pushing the tanned skin into the nearest tree was simple, trying to keep Scott from snapping at him, not so much.

"What did you do with her?" Ignoring the question is easy; boots against dirt reaching his ears way sooner than they should be, they didn't have much time.

Anger flowed off of Scott; the teen almost shaking with rage at him as he was held against the bark. This confirmed the fact that he was alone, even though he desperately did not want to be. Another werewolf in the area did not always help, his Uncle being the perfect example of this, so instead all he had was a beta that hated him.

"Shhh, quiet" The words come out as the wolf inside growled as he eyed the tree line; he should just leave the boy and run.

He should give into that self-preservation instinct that came with being human; fight or flight existed for a reason and really he should just indulge it as he normally did. There was a reason he was still alive even though he should be ash, mixed in with the dirt like the worthless traitor that he was and still is. He should just leave the kid; spare himself a fight that he didn't need. He should leave.

Listening around for echoes and movement, he kept the pressure on the wolf with his back against the tree; he should leave, even as the body beneath his touch stilled. It could almost be mistaken for the muscles relaxing, panic leaving. Trust.

The foolish thought came at the same time he realized that if he was going to get away scott free, literally and figuratively, he should have left oh about a minute ago. The hunters were almost on top of them now, but he could still run. He should.

"Too late" He was tempted to curse his stupidity, he should have listened and ran already. The boy was none of his concern, he should have stayed away from the jacket and out of the area; he had KNOWN that the Argents were going to be here and yet here he was.

Looking down, back at the person he was holding hostage for whatever reason instead of getting out of dodge, he found two golden eyes tilted to meet his gaze. If this was Laura, they would already be running because she would know what he did. Instead there was a new werewolf, who had no idea; perhaps that was why he spoke what he knew "They're already here"

His grip loosened on the other's chest, as he prepared to flee and leave the other behind. He knew the forest better, how to escape, and with that there was no way the other would keep up with him. If anyone was going to be caught and cut in half, it wasn't going to be him.

He should be running right now; instead he was still looking into those glowing eyes. He had to leave the new werewolf or they would both be killed; if he left they would both have a chance. Not great chances, but still a chance of escape, both of them.

With this in mind, he pulled back, right after speaking the basic form of how serious the situation was. He was already in the shadows when the word finally hit home for the other boy. "Run"

Watching the other wolf sprint through the woods, he followed instead of vacating the area like he should of; he had been quick enough to escape the gaze of the hunters, while the other had fallen right into their trap. He should have left, but he didn't. He couldn't.

Why, was a cruel mistress of his; no matter how many he said it and asked questions he needed to know the answer to, he got nothing in return but more confusion. As he stood in the darkness, hidden from the crossbow wielding Argent, he did not ask why he was here. Wincing as the light from the flash barely reached his sensitive eyesight, he watched as the young wolf stumbled in confusion of the situation.

He turned to leave, knowing that at this point he either had to intervene or the kid would die. While the last was not a pleasant idea, the first was illogical. Putting himself at risk, out in the open, was not going to happen; the past had taught him that it was one of the worst things you could do. His back was already to the scene unfolding, now all he had to do was get far away from this mess; it was not the first time a werewolf had died, it did not matter.

That fact, _assumption, _on his part turned out to be completely false. The scream sliced through his ears, his walls, and he was turned back around searching through the trees for the source. He knew what it was, who is was; the ideas he had in mind before were gone and any distance away was gone. He went back. Why, went unanswered and that was alright. On some level he already knew.

He had been alone, but now there was a new wolf; pack didn't let pack die. You didn't leave a brother out to be torn apart by the savages hunting their kind. He was turning back, against his better judgment, because he was claiming Scott as pack. It was only natural, he supposed; wolves were social creatures and needed a pack to survive. Even if he didn't deserve it, his wolf side had already decided that they were going to form a pack of their own, somehow. Even if it was just one small step at a time; he might have been an omega, but not anymore. There was another and they had to stick together, they had to protect the other, not run away.

Keeping low to the ground to avoid the sweeping gazes of the hunters, Scott came back into his line of sight just as Argent did, he resisted the urge to go for the man's throat; if he was going to save the new wolf and get them both out of this without being skinned, he had to be smart. There were only three of them, but the other wolf was nailed to a tree by an arrow, making the situation that much more dangerous.

The other wolf stood tall, although he did not have much choice due to the placement of the arrow, but he could smell the fear coming off of the teen. He had left, why did he leave? The kid was new to this, what did he expect, for everything to be alright and for everyone to survive? Scott needed him. He wasn't a lone wolf anymore. With this thought in mind, he looked back to the standoff as the leader of the group looked at the pinned animal before giving out orders.

"Take him"

Over his dead body, he growled internally before quickly throwing the henchmen across the forest. It was an easy task with his increased strength and he'd be lying if their bodies hitting the ground was not satisfying to his ears. If he wished, he could have torn into them and made their faces freeze as Laura's had, their blood smeared across his claws. It wouldn't be enough, but it would be a start for revenge.

Bypassing Argent, to avoid the temptation, he quickly snapped the arrow and ran. The footsteps behind him assured him that Scott was right behind and that his half-baked rescue plan had been a success. He waited until they were out of range before dropping behind, just enough so that the kid got two steps out in front of him. This way his back was to the danger, he would be the first to be hit; it was the way he had been taught, the strongest closest to the threat to protect the others. This was done almost subconsciously, but when he realized what had happened he did not correct their place and instead accepted it.

He had done the same with the fact that he was starting to consider Scott pack. He had vowed after the fire not to let anyone new in, to not put himself at risk; but perhaps it was time for things to change.

Perhaps, he thought, as the kid slowed before falling to the ground, trying to catch his breath. At least his human side was coming back, which would account for the exhaustion. He own pace slowed, as he tried to think of what he was going to say to the other wolf.

It could be something along the lines of how stupid the kid was for A) being near people on the full moon, B) getting bit in the first place, C) not running like he told him to, and so one and so forth; it wouldn't really mean anything though.

All that could wait till later, because if he was correct in that the two of them needing to stick together, then he needed to make that known. That connection had to be made now, so that Scott would understand that he was the only form of help the teen was going to get. He needed to say it so that the kid would know and so that he accepted it himself. He had no one else; he had to make this work. On some level he was…excited? Happy? Relieved, that he was not alone even though he knew he did not deserve it. There was someone else who on some level knew what the hell he was going through, who he could share things with that humans could not be told. There was someone he could go hunting with, someone he could spar with without being afraid of exposing himself.

_You are getting ahead of yourself_, he took a breath and focused on the other wolf, who had decided to acknowledge his existence and ask questions. Not that he could blame the kid; he'd be doing the same thing. The other wolf squinted at him, something he took as a sign that the flash arrow was still working its magic, while speaking "Who were they?"

Definitely a new wolf, bitten not born, to not know any of this; he looked back over his shoulder, scanning the tree line for Argent and his cronies before answering. "Hunters"

Met with a blank look, he extended his answer to get to the point; they couldn't sit out as sitting ducks forever "The kind that's been hunting us for centuries" With that explanation , he paused to collect his thoughts and get the pack plan rolling. Any sensible werewolf would understand that they needed to band together, for safety purposes, so it shouldn't be that hard. Scott would understand…

"Us? You mean you! YOU did this to me!"

…well he should of. Right, he was dealing with a new wolf and worse, a teenager.

Scott yelled the words, with an enraged tone; it almost made him take a step back. The wolf was angry with him? He had done nothing but helped the wolf; Allison was safe at home, Scott wasn't on the floor of the Argent's mansion as a rug right now, and he was about to speak of a pack offer. What else could he have done, what could he have done period to lead to the boy's anger?

He looked around their surroundings, making sure that the idiot was not leading Argent straight to them. Against popular belief, there was such a thing as a 'outside voice' especially when you were being chased by hunters who wanted to kill you; focusing once again on Scott, he found that the wolf was standing. Anger radiated from the boy and he felt his plans crumble. He had gotten too far ahead of himself and look where it had gotten him. Perhaps this was his punishment for his crimes, to be alone.

"Is it really so bad, Scott?" _Yes,_ he answered his own question, it is that bad. Even when you are born into this life, there is still confusion and fear; both radiated off of the kid, who was barely standing on his own two feet and leaning against a tree. He continued, ignoring the brown eyes that were screaming in panic of what was going on.

"That you can see better, hear more clearly, move faster than any human could ever hope?" _To have all that power and still lose everything. _Regret was nothing to live with, unproductive and halting progress, but it just came with the territory of being a wolf, of being human. He took steps forward, closing the distance between them; it's what Laura would have done, trying to create calm. Only he couldn't pull it off, but he could try.

"You've been given something that most people would kill for" Kill to protect, kill to wipe off the face of the earth; everything had its price. With pack, came danger and destruction, but it was worth it. He had already lost his chance and while he hoped that it was false, this assumption he was making, he doubted it. His luck wasn't that good.

"The bite is a gift" _and a curse, _he added on to the end, but didn't speak it. He had already killed his chances, without doing a damn thing, but he could try to not make it worse.

The connection could still be made, they could still be pack; he hoped worthlessly, his pessimist attitude that had only emerged a few years ago but already controlled his thinking. The thoughts before had been a blessed break from the storm clouds, the dark leather that defined him, but now it was coming back. He fought against it because he had to hope for something, because he would need something if he wanted to live after revenge was complete. If he found nothing, he would just fade into the background. Perhaps Scott would be that hope for normality.

"I don't want it" The words were something he shrugged off, because if he truly had screwed his chances of being pack with Scott, then what did he have to lose? Nothing really, he had already lost it all. With this in mind, he pushed back against his negative thoughts and feelings of worthlessness.

"You will" He just had to convince Scott that he was needed, to not write him off just yet. It was desperate perhaps, but it was the truth. He just wouldn't tell how much he needed Scott, just as much as Scott needed him. Little white lie, that's all. "And you are going to need me if you want to learn how to control it"

_Don't overdo it_, he warned as he took a step forward to make his point clear, because what he was about to say had to stick. It had to be absolutely clear, Scott had to understand that he was taking a risk, he was opening himself up. Even if it didn't seem like it, these next words were ones he thought he would never say again.

"So, you and me Scott" He put a hand on the other's shoulder, trying to communicate how important this moment was. Whatever happened would set the precedent for what would come and if the message was lost in translation, it was likely one of them wouldn't survive. He looked straight into those brown eyes, trying to dispel any doubts in his own and in Scott's mind. "We're brothers now"

Frankly, it scared him to death to have them come out of his mouth. While part of him knew the rejection was coming, that he was wasting his time, the other part had its fingers crossed and was confessing every sin in the hope that this would work. He was even tempted to beg, but pride was all he had left and even that was fleeting in the face of the faint possibility of being normal. Or at least, not the only one in the area who was like him.

With one last squeeze to the back of the wolf's neck, trying to give comfort with the new situation, he let his grip on the other's shoulder loosen before removing his hand; Scott said nothing. He took this as a sign of needing time to think it over, needing space to deal with all this information. He had been a werewolf since birth, Scott was brand new to this; he was ready for a pack, while Scott probably didn't even know what that was. He took a step back before being welcomed back into the shadows. In his absence, Scott sunk to the ground and got lost in his own thoughts. Not surprising.

He stayed, watching for signs of trouble, until dawn; keeping watch while the werewolf adjusted in what he thought was solitude. He wanted to talk to the other wolf, accept him and have the feeling of _pack _thrum through his veins. But he waited, knowing that was what the other needed.

When light finally came, the sun risen to an acceptable height, Scott started walking towards the road. He followed behind, even though there was no chance of hunters still being in the woods; he wrote it off as acceptable curiosity. It was a false conclusion, instead was the protectiveness that came with caring, that he didn't want anything to happen to Scott, because that would leave him alone.

Once Scott was in the vehicle, he stayed on the side of the road as they drove off. He wanted to follow, to ensure the safety of his ticket back to normal, his hope, but he stayed in the woods. There was something else he had to do, he needed a home.

The future was a mystery, but tonight may have been the first step towards something better than burying family and being exiled from the world he had once been living in. He was trying, he just wish he knew if it was enough.

* * *

**Reviews? **

**I understand if you hate it, not my best work honestly. **

**Thank you for reading and HAPPY HOLIDAYS! **

**(happy fake apocalyptic holidays as well!) **


End file.
